This proposal requests funding for a single training position in Pediatric Nephrology at Virginia Commonwealth University's Medical College of Virginia (VCU/MCV). Over a period of 20 years, 94% of the trainees of this program have stayed in academic positions and many have achieved distinguished research careers. Two to three years of research training is offered. For admission to the program, trainees holding M.D. or M.D./Ph.D. degrees would have completed at least one year of clinical nephrology and be board certified or eligible. Trainees holding Ph.D. degrees would have completed one or more years of postdoctoral laboratory experience. Only candidates with a strong commitment to research are selected. The program is organized around a preceptor system, consisting of faculty members from Pediatric Nephrology, Biostatistics, Anatomy/Neural Sciences, and Biochemistry/Molecular Biophysics engaged in the following areas of research: molecular mechanisms of injury and repair of progressive renal diseases (Drs. J. Chan, Scheinman; growth failure and growth hormone secretion and female reproductive functions in uremia (Drs. Krieg, J. Chan); parenchymal and vascular cell injury and response (Dr. Povlishock); endothelial cell, glycolipid and immune injury mechanisms (Dr. Yu); oxidants and antioxidants in tissue damage and repair (Drs. W. Chan, N. Kuemmerle). The vigorous research training under a preceptor is augmented by formal course work: 1) molecular biology, genetics and statistics courses; 2) advanced training in laboratory methods; 3) basic science and research conferences and 4) training in writing of abstracts, manuscripts and grants. The program and the faculty are evaluated by external reviewers biannually. Trainees are evaluated by an ad hoc committee consisting of members of the Executive Committee and the preceptor. A trainee who performs well is encouraged to apply for an individual National Research Service Award and later compete for support in our NIH-funded Child Health Research Center, designed to nurture junior faculty members to embark on a career in pediatric research. This proposal requests funding for a single training position in Pediatric Nephrology at Virginia Commonwealth University's Medical College of Virginia (VCU/MCV). Over a period of 20 years, 94% of the trainees of this program have stayed in academic positions and many have achieved distinguished research careers. Two to three years of research training is offered. For admission to the program, trainees holding M.D. or M.D./Ph.D. degrees would have completed at least one year of clinical nephrology and be board certified or eligible. Trainees holding Ph.D. degrees would have completed one or more years of postdoctoral laboratory experience. Only candidates with a strong commitment to research are selected. The program is organized around a preceptor system, consists of faculty members from Pediatric Nephrology, Biostatistics, Anatomy/Neural Sciences, and Biochemistry/Molecular Biophysics engaged in the following areas of research: molecular mechanisms of injury and repair of progressive renal diseases (Drs. J. Chan, Scheinman); growth failure and growth hormone secretion and female reproductive functions in uremia (Drs. Krieg, J. Chan); parenchymal and vascular cell injury and response (Dr. Povlishock); endothelial cell, glycolipid and immune injury mechanisms (Dr. Yu); oxidants and antioxidants in tissue damage and repair (Drs. W. Chan, N. Kuemmerle). The vigorous research training under a preceptor is augmented by formal course work: 1) molecular biology, genetics and statistics course; 2) advanced training in laboratory methods; 3) basic science and research conferences and 4) training in writing of abstracts, manuscripts and grants. The program and the faculty are evaluated by external reviewers biannually. Trainees are evaluated by an ad hoc committee consisting of members of the Executive Committee and the preceptor. A trainee who performs well is encouraged to apply for an individual National Research Service Award and later compete for support in our NIH-funded Child Health Research Center, designed to nurture junior faculty members to embark on a career in pediatric research. The Program Faculty's peer-reviewed, sponsored research grants totaled $3,023,757 (Direct Costs) during the current year. The strong training environment in the preceptors' laboratories equipped for research in molecular and cell biology will foster the development of outstanding academicians to study pediatric kidney diseases. We expect that graduates of this program will continue to further our understanding of the mechanism of injury and healing in kidney disease, which could lead to new treatment.